


Influential servant

by Genet



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Calamity Ganon - Freeform, Ganon - Freeform, Ganondorf - Freeform, Gay Sex, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Modern Era, Social Media, Suggestive Themes, Twilight Princess, University, Zelda - Freeform, breath of the wild - Freeform, ghirahim - Freeform, link - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genet/pseuds/Genet
Summary: (Credit for brainstorming with the fanfic idea: Kittyreaper https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyreaper/pseuds/Kittyreaper and Si @SaltyRedSi|twitter)(Credit for Ganondorf's full name: Kittyreaper https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyreaper/pseuds/Kittyreaper)University teacher Ganondorf Hanotidano meets his idol, a fabulous social star demon who seems to know a lot about Ganondorf for meeting him for the first time.And why does the influencer want to be with the teacher?(Tagged mature for possible mature content in the later chapters)(I'll add tags when needed)
Relationships: Ganondorf/Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Fateful meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittyreaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyreaper/gifts).



> (No mature stuff in this chapter)

Ganondorf Hanotidano’s morning coffee tasted refreshing as usual. He couldn’t start his day without one but for some reason he always left it to the last second and he had to finish his cup at work. He would carry his big cup with a pig picture on it around the campus and put it on his desk after he had finished drinking it.

“Good morning class! I hope all of you have already finished reading the assigned novel and started working on the assignment,” the gerudo man said and sat on his desk crossing his hands.

“Otherwise you will be in quite a hurry. Deadline is in two weeks and let me remind you that you can’t make a great assignment in the last evening. Sure you finished it but it sucks,” Gan continued jokingly and pulled his reading classes down on his nose from his forehead glancing at the student list on the desk.  
“Aneth! So what did you think about the novel? Do you think the characters were written well?”

Gan was pretty popular among the students. He was pretty relaxed but also tough at times when needed. The lectures he held were usually quite entertaining and Gan was really proud of the work he does. Teaching literature was his passion. But his personality wasn’t the only reason he was popular. Some female students kind of fancied him and Gan knew because of the whispering and giggles, but he just shrugged it off. Students are students.

The time had flown fast. Too fast. Gan thought reading a couple of assignments wouldn’t take so long, but he got a bit too excited of the work his student had done. The class was reading a novel by one of his favorite writers and he was quite eager to read what his student had to say. The gerudo man sighed a bit and looked down at his wrist watch. The meet and greet had started already nine minutes ago. The line must be horribly long. It would be a wonder he could even say a word to him. Gan groaned a bit as he saw the big crowd.

As expected the line was so long, he was sure it’d take ages to just find the end. There was no way he was going to line up. Not that he had the courage to. He was standing out from the crowd like a sore thumb. Most of the people in the line were much younger girls and Ganondorf didn’t like to get any attention so he just stood on the side glancing over the heads and… there He was. Since Gan was very tall, being gerudo and all, he managed to see the gorgeous social media star that the meet and greet was for, Ghirahim.

Ganondorf loved books but the other thing he loved to do in his spare time was to read and watch what Ghirahim was up to. Ghirahim was quite a popular influencer in social media. He did modeling in his Instadin account and he had a huge amount of followers there. Besides modeling, he also made tutorials and vlogs that Gan enjoyed to watch. It was Ghirahim’s personality that was fascinating and the man was very beautiful too, and now the man he idolized was there in flesh and blood. He looked sexy like always. The influencer was greeting the fans one by one, writing an autograph on a picture of himself and handing that to the people in line. Oh how much Ganondorf wished he had come early. Maybe then he could’ve met and actually talked with the man.

He let out a small sigh and was about to turn around and leave when he saw Ghirahim looking straight at him, a slightly shocked expression on his face. Gan couldn’t help but to stare back. He glanced behind to see if the look was directed to someone behind him but there was no one. Ghirahim was looking directly at him and it made Gan slightly flustered. He slowly lifted his hand to give him a small wave but then the people in the line blocked the view and Gan put his hand back down. He moved a bit trying to get a better view but there were now even more people and he couldn’t see Ghirahim anywhere. It was nice till it lasted. Gan stroked his beard, glanced down at his watch and left. The eye contact with Ghirahim was enough for him and now he craved some coffee.

“Lonlon coffee, please,” Ganondorf gave the order and handed the cashier the rupees then walked to the side to wait.

“And for me mango bubble tea,” the familiar voice made Gan’s heart jump and turn around. It was Ghirahim! He was right behind him, ordering a drink. The smaller man glanced over at Gan and smiled winking. After he paid, he walked over to wait.

“You left quite early didn’t you?” Ghirahim said and leaned back on the wall next to Gan who didn’t know what to say. The man he idolizes was right in front of him, talking to him.

“I feel quite hurt… after all I have held these events because of you, you know”  
Gan was speechless. He didn’t know what Ghirahim was saying. ‘because of him?’ Like because of him and the other fans?

“It took me quite a long to find you this time and you have nothing to say? Well that’s alright. The most important thing is I found you again, Master. Now we need to get to the next step”.

“Master?” Ganondorf asked, raising a brow. “My name is Katamal Hanotidano”.

“Oh you finally spoke? Well I can’t blame you, Master. I look quite nice don’t I? I really like the clothes they are selling these days. Katamal huh? I kind of expected a different name but oh well” Ghirahim said and put his hands on his waist and slightly posed for the bigger man. He was wearing white mini shorts and white top with a lot of jewelry. Gan didn’t deny Ghirahim’s claim at all. He looked gorgeous.

“Well Katamal is my first name but people usually call me Gan from my second name”.

“Gan from Ganondorf? Oh I see“

“How… do you know my second name?” What… are you doing here? My apologies, I am very confused right now,” Gan said, feeling slightly flustered. The whole thing was absurd. His idol was right in front of him talking to him. Calling him ‘master’ and the guy even knew his name.

“Of course I know my master’s name. Honestly I didn’t think you would use it again after so many years but traditions I assume,” Ghirahim laughed a bit. His laughter gave the older man butterflies in his stomach.

“I must apologize master… I know you are a bit confused right now. You always are at the start, but don’t worry I’ll help you. I have done this couple of times already so I know. The truth is I have known you for a long time,” Ghirahim said with a soft voice and ran his finger down Gan’s chest and the bigger man felt like his face was burning up. Was the other one flirting? He was about to say something but his coffee was ready so he rushed to get it.

“Err… I would hate myself if I didn’t ask… would you want to join me? I was going to read but honestly I would much rather talk with you more while drinking my coffee” Gan said and handed Ghirahim his drink.

“Well of course! I would love to join you,” Ghirahim said eagerly.


	2. The past, the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Credit for brainstorming with the fanfic idea: Matt and Si @SaltyRedSi|twitter)  
> (Credit for Ganondorf's full name: Matt)
> 
> The history of Ghirahim and the demon king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (CW: Character death)

The sword spirit had fought long and hard to get his hands on the spirit maiden. Using her, he could finally free his master Demise from his prison and demons would roam free and take over the Surface, the place before Hyrule. Ghirahim would’ve loved to see that, but sadly fate is not always so kind. His master, Demon King Demise fought the human that had gotten in Ghirahim’s way time and time again. He fought and lost. It wasn’t supposed to go like this.

Demise struck Ghirahim down to the wet ground with his last powers, and the sword spirit faded away with the wind. His Master had saved him, sent him away so the humans couldn’t get their dirty hands on him.

It took Ghirahim ages to heal up and get back in a shape where he could even change back to his humanoid form. When he was finally able to change back everything around him seemed unfamiliar. THe world had changed so much. As he tried to move, his every limb hurt like he was walking on broken glass. But it was his heart that hurt the most.

“Master…” he mourned biting his lower lip trying not to weep. He wiped away the tears with his hand and straightened his back. There was no time for softness. Master Demise sent him away for a reason. As he was sent away, he had heard the last words of his master and he knew what Demise meant. Master Demise would return. Sooner or later and the two would try again. That is why Ghirahim had no time to lose. He didn’t know how long he had rested in his sword form. It must have been decades or even longer judging by the amount of dirt on him.  
“I’m going to find you Master. And this time we will win,” Ghirahim encouraged himself before he started to slowly walk and head back to the place that was now called Hyrule.

“No no NO! Not again! Master please stay with me!” Ghirahim sobbed and ran to the big gerudo man’s side. The sword spirit knew he had broken rules by changing back from his sword form to his humanoid form without permission but he didn’t care. His master was lying on the ground the cursed Master Sword pierced through his chest and left to die.  
Ghirahim was slightly panicking not knowing what to do. He looked around if the hero and the princess were anywhere to be seen but they seemed to be gone for now. With trembling hands, he tried to pull the sword out from Ganondorf’s chest but it was stuck, goddesses’ power sucking the life out from the gerudo king second by second. Ghirahim knew touching the blade would not hurt him, since he had once briefly held the weapon on his hand. But no matter how he tried, the sword didn’t even budge. All he could do was sob and gently pet Ganondorf’s face that was cold and wet from the rain.

“Gh… Ghirahim…”  
Ghirahim gasped and lifted his head to the weak familiar voice. His master was still alive but barely.

“Master! I… I have to pull this sword out right?! Then you’ll be saved!” Ghirahim said and gently pet Ganondorf’s face again, wiping the blood from his chin.  
But Ganondorf shook his head and placed his hand on Ghirahim’s. The man didn’t have much energy to talk. He just pressed his servant’s hand and soon Ghirahim’s body was fading away again as it did on that fateful day hundreds of years ago.

“Master no…” Ghirahim sobbed but soon he was gone. Once again he was sent away. There was no choice but to move on.

This was his life now. Search for your incarnated master, help him, lose him. It kept happening a couple of times. One time his master wasn’t even human but a malice in the shape of a parasite. But Ghirahim tried his best. He would tell his Master reborn about his past lives and help him to fulfill his destiny but the two kept losing. And after that Ghirahim would have to spend decades or centuries to find him again.

The latest loss was a rough one. The battle was fierce and Ghirahim was determined to help his Master to get the victory he deserved. But the hero won again. And this time Ghirahim was about to perish as well. The demon lord coughed blood with his master on his side under the rain. He had mud and blood all over himself. Déjà vu. The sword spirit slowly rolled to his stomach groaning from pain. He tried to crawl to his master but he told the spirit to stop. Instead he was once again sent away with dark magic.

The place was cold and dark and the wounds all over Ghirahim’s body made it hard for him to move. The demon bit his lip in frustration and sorrow. He closed his eyes and wished he could see his master again and this time they could be together forever. Wished that his master could finally fulfill his dream he desired so badly. Soon Ghirahim fell asleep, his master in his mind.

Ghirahim slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his eyes like he had just woken up from a long nap. But honestly Ghirahim wasn’t sure if he was awake, asleep or even dead. His head was spinning and he tasted rust and dirt in his mouth. Disgusting. The demon spit out and coughed a couple of times before slowly standing up. His limbs felt stiff and sore and every step felt like it took everything in Ghirahim’s power to just move his limb. The healing and deep sleep would’ve been much easier if he was in his real form but sadly he had passed out before he was able to change. Not that he had energy to change his form in the first place.

Finally Ghirahim saw some light. He slowly climbed up a deep cave and ahead he could see sunlight. The demon frowned and lifted his hand to guard his sensitive eyes from the light and slowly looked around. There was no time to waste. Time to look for the master.

The demon limped for hours before he reached a rather strange looking road. Instead of a regular dirt road, there was something hard and dark covering the road and it had white stripes on it. Ghirahim frowned and stepped on it. Was it made of stone? And what was with the stripes? The demon shrugged it off and decided to follow the road to wherever it was going. First he needed to find civilization, then find gerudo desert and finally find Master. Though the more times he had searched his master, the lesser the chances of him being a gerudo was. But it was a good start.

Ghirahim groaned a bit in pain and then he heard a strange noise. A horse carriage perhaps? But what was that loud noise? The demon squinted and soon he saw the source of the noise. A small and fast traveling device drove from the curve behind the woods. It was like one of those mechanical devices from the time his master was a parasite, but smaller and faster. Ghirahim gasped and managed to snap his fingers teleporting away before it could hit him. The vehicle screeched as it pushed the breaks and soon stopped.

“What in the name of goddesses!? What are you doing in the middle of the road? I almost hit you!” An angry hylian groaned as he stepped out from the vehicle but the woman coming out from the other side seemed more empathic. 

“Oh goddesses are you alright!? He didn’t hit you did he?” She gasped and rushed to Ghirahim who had no idea what was happening.

“Well no but he needs goddamn glasses” Ghirahim scoffed and fixed his belt.

“Do you need help? You don’t look so well?”

“He is just a bum! A homeless huligan perhaps. I mean look how dirty he is,” the male hylian groaned. Ghirahim squinted and pressed his hands to a fist. He was about to dash and grab the man from his collar when the woman scolded her husband.

“Oh that’s just mean. You almost ran him over and then you called HIM names? Where are you heading, dear? Maybe we can help you to get to where you are heading”.  
“Ah well…” Ghirahim said, frowning. He wasn’t sure if he should take help from pathetic mortals but he was already pretty sick of walking and finding master was priority. “Well do you know where Gerudo Desert is? Or Gerudo town?”  
“Well… Gerudo Desert is quite far from here but I don’t think there’s anything to see really. And there are no towns in the desert that I know of, sorry” The woman said. No towns? There has always been Gerudo Town in the desert. How long has he been unconscious? What should he do now? Ghirahim let out a frustrated groan.

“Then… Hyrule Castle town?”

“You mean Hyrule Capital? That’s where we are heading. Jump in the car and we’ll take you there,” the woman said smiling and walked back to their vehicle, her husband groaning in annoyance.

Hyrule Capital? Even the town filled with annoying humans has changed its name. The carriages and roads looked weird. The names have changed. Ghirahim couldn’t help but wonder what else had changed. Despite that he decided to go along and get in the strange machine with the two humans. And he thought, this time things would be different. He’d find master and soon the Hyrule would bow to him. He promised himself that.


End file.
